Les deux maitres amoureux de Konoha
by Byu
Summary: One-shot très très court noyé dans beaucoup d'eau de rose sur la relation entre Kakashi et Iruka.


_Titre : Les deux maîtres amoureux de Konoha_

_Auteur : Byukagan_

_Genre : TWT, très fleur bleue, shonen-aï._

_Couple : KakaIru._

_Spoiler : None._

_Disclaimer : Aucun persos ne m'appartiennent._

Seule le son des gouttes d'eau venait perturber la tranquillité du bain en cette belle nuit. La légère obscurité qui couvrait la source thermale à ciel ouvert donnait à la vapeur la forme de petits fantômes naviguant à la surface de l'eau. Il y trempait depuis déjà longtemps, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie, à l'exception du vêtement noir lui couvrant toujours les lèvres et le menton. Kakashi observait le ciel d'un œil vaguement intéressé. Ce bain de minuit emplissait son esprit d'un bien-être qu'il semblait avoir oublié. Comme beaucoup de ninjas expérimentées, Kakashi était peu enclin à la détente. Son regard se porta vers la l'eau. Il y observa avec attention son visage. Il regarda sa chevelure argentée et raide comme la paille, sans oublier son œil gauche à la couleur des abysses les plus profonds. Il remarqua que sa figure prenait une expression taquine lorsqu'il fermait la paupière qui cachait son sharingan. Kakashi avait seulement vingt-six ans, son visage long possédait toujours les charmes de la jeunesse, mais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu toute une vie le tiraillait. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il fouillait ses souvenirs pour savoir s'il avait déjà voulu une existence tranquille.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui marchait sans sandale sur la pierre. Il plissa les yeux pour arriver à voir le nouvel arrivant, mais il ne distingua guère que l'ombre d'une personne se glissant lentement dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de joie. Kakashi se cala confortablement contre le rocher et s'éclaircit la gorge avec force pour qu'on découvre sa présence. Le nouveau venu se leva et marcha directement vers lui. Il s'arrêta dès que Kakashi fut en mesure de voir son visage. Devant lui se tenait l'ancien maître de ses élèves, Umino Iruka. Kakashi sentit son cœur accélérer sa course et son sang couler à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de ses veines. Son cadet se tenait devant lui avec comme seul vêtement son bandeau frontale. Ses cheveux noirs soyeux habituellement coiffés en fontaine lui tombaient le long de son visage

-Bonjour Kakashi. Comment allez-vous? demanda Iruka d'une voix intimidée. Quelle belle nuit pour un bain en plein air.

Les joues rosies, Kakashi essaya de se désintéresser du bel homme dénudé et il commença à fixer le bout de ses pieds. Regarder son collègue dans son intimité le troublait. Iruka s'appuya contre le rocher qui se trouvait face à Kakashi et sourit amicalement à ce-dernier. Ils restèrent longtemps à s'observer.

-En effet, répondit enfin Kakashi.

Iruka contemplait Kakashi avec timidité. Kakashi prit un peu d'assurance en voyant le regard du jeune maître. Il voulait engager la conversation, briser cette ambiance lourde, peut-être même réussir à se rapprocher de lui. Voilà un rêve que Kakashi croyait fou. Mais il se concrétisa, et d'une manière plus prononcée… Plus agréable… Ils se retrouvèrent vite cote à cote. Kakashi avait brûlé les étapes, mais qui le blâmerait de vouloir être près du jeune professeur? Si près qu'il pouvait entendre son souffle et lui effleurer les cuisses…

-Que fais-tu ici à cette heure? demanda Kakashi.

la rougeur sur le visage d'Iruka s'accentua et celui-ci bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles tout en détournant la tête. Kakashi le regardait de ses yeux si beaux. comment avouer qu'il l'avait suivi? Kakashi le subjuguait : il pensait à toutes ces nuits où la présence de l'ex-Anbu aurait calmé la douleur de la solitude qui l'affligeait. Iruka ferma ses paupières, toutes ces émotions ressenti pour Kakashi… Était-ce de l'amour ? Sa tête s'affaissa sur la douce épaule de son aîné.

-Je suis venu pour… Euh… Iruka hésita longuement …Je suis venu pour vous voir, finit-il par dire.

Le visage d'Iruka s'embrasa de rouge, Kakashi sentit bien la chaleur contre son épaule. La détresse du jeune maître attendri Kakashi. Quel bonheur de sentir le souffle irrégulier d'Iruka sur sa peau : tout son corps en frémissait.

-Je crois que je vous aime, avoua Iruka d'une voix tremblante.

Kakashi ne le regardait pas, il fixait le ciel, Iruka attendait sa réponse. Les membres tremblants, il songea à s'enfuir très loin de ce lieu, mais Kakashi parla enfin :

-Alors cesse de me vouvoyer, répondit-il fermement, cachant avec de dures efforts son émotion, Les amoureux ne se vouvoient pas.

Iruka se redressa légèrement, à la hauteur de Kakashi. Ce-dernier se pencha sur Iruka, il enleva le morceau de tissus recouvrant sa bouche et tous deux s'embrassèrent longuement.


End file.
